Bionicle: Call o Meni
by Toa-of-Spirit
Summary: REWRITE OF BIONICLE UNMEI NO YOIDASHI Following suit after the events of Earthbound, the Toa Nuva return back to their universe, leaving their human friend to recover from her injuries. But something more is planned for her and 6 others. Rating may go due to violence that may appear in later chapters. Coauthored with Thanatos's Scribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica:**

New school day, same as it was every day….. I hate History.. I thought, tapping my pencil to the paper that I was working on, showing no sign of enjoying what I was doing. Despite the fact that I had lunch next, I was worried. The dream from the night before bothered me; Being trapped in an hour glass, with a rather ominous voice saying "Time is short". At the mere thought of time, the bell rang, pulling me from my stupor.

"You ok, Jessica?" Nick asked, turning to see my startled expression.

"Y-yeah. Sure, I'm fine." I said quickly, gathering my things up before rushing down the hall and up to B-wing, hoping to catch Sydney before she went up to lunch. But coming up the stairs, I saw that another teen was seemingly harassing her. Without a second thought, I strode over to where the two where and proceeded to kick the boy in the ass.

"Is there an issue in which you would like to discuss with me?" I snarled to him, seeing that the redhead was scared.

"No! It's-it's nothing!" He sputtered before moving past me and Sydney, who'd taken refuge behind me. Turning to face her, I noticed that she seemed a little more awake than she had been beforehand.

"Get a good night's sleep?" I asked her. A slight bob of her head was her only response to my question, even though the dark circles remained under her eyes.

"I still am a little tired, though." Sydney said quietly, following me to lunch.

"Don't blame you for it, those nightmares of yours seem to be pretty scary." I replied, ruffling her shortened hair. Sydney giggled, and ducked under my hand, and gave a genuine warm smile.

"I… I did have another one last night... A regular dream. Still really weird though." She did point out. I frowned a little.

"Do you remember what happened in it?" I asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She didn't answer. "... I won't push it, but if you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears."

When we got to lunch, Amanda waved to us, signaling where we would be sitting. There were five of us, but one chair was empty. Sydney stared blankly at it, turned her head but then stopped, frowning.

"We know you miss him Syd, but they're gonna find Michael, don't you worry!" Kacey said. Sydney looked blankly at the seat still, not even blinking. I snorted and turned my attention to the others.

"So, you guys can make it after school, right?" A couple of nods followed by "Yep's" (Or in Amanda's case, yeppers). "Ok, so we'll met in the Library as soon as we can?" I asked, starting to get up for food. The others nodded and they went up into the line. I started to go up, but then realized that Sydney hadn't followed yet. "Syd, come-on, you goob. The chair isn't going to jump up and run away you know." I told her gently placing my hand on her shoulder. Flinching, she looked up at me and nodded, eyes slightly duller than before. Soon the two of us were in line with the others.

Lunch went by as it normally as it would any other day. It was when we got to English that things started to go down. It wasn't so bad being quite.. Until Kacey broke the silence with a rather loud, and almost perfect imitation of a siren. It startled half of the class, and sent Amanda in a near fit of screaming laughter.

"Someone was entering the school!" Kacey protested, seeing that Mr. Furlong was giving her a rather annoyed look, a couple of kids sniggering behind his back. Sydney only stared blankly at her, eyes wide and uncertain. Mr. Furlong announced that he was going to give us essay to work on in class, and somehow, at the same time, said essay that Mr. Furlong was going to give us to work on suddenly flew out the open window. Everyone, even the teachers that were in there, stared in shock. I glanced over at my friends, now unsure of what was going on. Amanda was getting a little bit twitchy, Kacey was holding in some mild giggles, Sydney was pulling what we all called 'a Caboose', and Emilee didn't really seem to care that the essay flew out the window. It wasn't long afterwards while we were all working quietly on the essay(New copies of it, of course), some quiet murmurings among the fellow students. Me? I was in deep concentration writing the essay, but every and then, I looked up to see Amanda glaring at the laptop she was using, not even typing. I raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Emilee. She had noticed the fiasco that Amanda was having with her laptop. Sydney leaned over, and took the laptop to see if something was wrong with it. After a minute, a sudden poke that Amanda gave to her caused Sydney flinch and give a little yelp, everyone looked directly at the trio.

"Laptop isn't working… I think it short circuited itself." Sydney said thoughtfully, handing the non-functioning laptop to the teacher. He glared at Amanda, making her meekly smile. When he glanced at the clock, he blinked and told us that it was almost time to leave, and that we had homework. The whole class groaned, not wanting to work on the new homework. And then, the weirdest thing happened, I mean, the other things were kinda weird, but this topped it all off. The homework caught fire. Right in his hands, forcing the teacher to drop the flaming paper, and just as soon as it hit the ground, it was out. A good portion of the class bolted out of the room as soon as the bell rang, leaving a couple of dumfounded kids, the teacher, and our group of friends. I looked to Mr. Furlong.

"Well…. that was a rather interesting class." His response was a confused glance toward us.

".. And wasn't that so strange? Who's ever heard of homework self-combusting?" Kacey said, nibbling off the vending machines poptart.

"It was kinda cool…. But all the more it was more weird. Didn't you say that you heard someone coming inside of the school?" Emilee asked Kacey, followed by her nodding. "How did you know that it was a person?" Kacey paused, eyebrows suddenly dipping downwards, deep in thought.

"I…. I don't know how I knew… I just did." Was Kacey's response.

"Sorta how I didn't want us to do that homework, then it went-" Emilee did the impression of the papers going up in flames, making me laugh.

"Didn't you guys notice how fast time went? It only felt like we were all in there for 15 minutes tops. Was I the only that noticed that?" I asked them, tapping the pencil to the paper.

"Now that you mention it…. it did kinda go by fairly quickly." Sydney quietly stated, staring blankly at the social studies homework that Mr. Libby had given us beforehand. Kacey finally slapped her pencil down.

"Ok, Syd. What's the issue?" Kacey demanded, glaring. Sydney blinked owlishly.

"Ah… nothing?"

"I call bullshit." Emilee stated.

"BAD WORD!" We all flinched as Amanda snuck up from behind and screeched, earning herself a sharp 'SHH!' from the librarian. Amanda winced a little. "Sorry Mrs. Conroy, won't happen again." Mrs. Conroy glared a little at our table before returning to her computer. "Oh Syd! I meant to ask, how did you manage to convince your mom to let you stay after?" Sydney winced a little, and rubbed the back of her head a little, showing the scars on her arm.

"I told her that you guys would be with me, and that Danny's mom was gonna pick me up and drop me off at my house from the post office. That was her condition though."

"Cool, and another thing…" Amanda started to rummage through her backpack. A weird feeling started to creep up my back as I felt the hairs on my neck raise. A light blue stone suddenly appeared from her bag. Reactions varied; I nearly leaped up and almost fell out of the chair, Emilee fell out of her chair, Kacey lept up eyes wide, and Sydney looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Ah…. why are you all acting like that?" Amanda asked quietly, confused at why we were acting like she pulled out a bomb.

"The hell is that?!" Emilee hissed, poking her head from where she was sitting.

"I have one two…" Kacey admitted, cause all of us to look at her blankly. "... I do." And she proved it by pulling out a bronze colored stone, same size and shape. Then Emilee revealed a red one, and me the clear one from last night. Sydney pulled out a dark blue stone and set it in the middle.

"Did…. did everyone have a dream last night?" Sydney's sudden question pulled us out of our panicked stupor. I blinked, suddenly confused.

"I did, and Emilee told me that she had one too." Amanda piped up, and Emilee retaliated with throwing a pencil at her. I nodded, speechless, and Kacey imitated me. Sydney looked… I don't know… It was a look I've never seen her make before.

"Well…. what we have before us are… Toa Stones." We all just stared at her, Amanda breaking the silence with a giggle. "I'm not joking Amanda. I've seen what they look like… well, some of them." Sydney deadpanned, eyes narrowing in a dangerous manner.

"Syd, we all know how much you like Bionicle, but this is taking it to an extreme level here. Toa Stones? Really? It has to be some kind of prank."

"Really then? Then who do you know would play prank like this? And leave us having rather ominus dreams?" I recoiled at her statement.

"How did you-" A hot, volatile screech ripped into the air, causing everyone at our table to jump, and look towards the library entrance. Silence permitted, as the few other people and teachers stared blankly at the door. Another screech, and the speakers on the wall crackled to life.

"Code Red! I repeat! Code Red!" Almost everyone started to panic a little, even the speaker seemed shaken. I slowly stood up, utterly confused. Code red? Wasn't that for when there were shooters in the building? Mrs. Anderson ushered us into the room nearest to our table. Sydney grabbed the stones and hid them in her own bag. The door turned and clicked as the lock was shut. All the covers were down, making the room pitch-black. Well, mostly pitch-black, since Syd's bag was glowing the colors of the stones. We all could still hear the shrill screeches from whatever was making them.

"Oh shit… Sydney, calm down!" Kacey suddenly breathed out, and I could hear Syd's panicked and short bursts of breath. Oh crap. I knew that Syd would have panic attacks, but its timing was horrible.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Nononononononono! They're gonna find us!" She started to wail a little, I blinked at her, confused.

"Syd, the hell do you mean?" Emilee calmly asked.

"Rahkshi." Was all she said. Again, the hairs on my neck rose up.

"As in… The Makuta's helpers?" Amanda asked, peering over the wall and out the window, and earned a very nervous chuckle form Kacey.

"Guys, don't, those things aren't real." I said nervously, again the hairs on the back of my neck raising. Hissing slowly started to be heard, and I tensed up. What the hell was up with this feeling?!

"Fear reaction, kiddo's." Everyone jumped, and I glared, unsure of where things were going. "Geez, didn't know that you 5 where scaredy cats."

"We are not!" Emilee hissed, the temperature in the room starting to rise a little.

"Easy kid, I don't want you to burn this place down." The voice said. "But the 5 of you are going to have to listen very carefully to what I say." I sat there, eyes wide. And the headache that I had woken up to this morning? Came back full force, my vision going completely white. I…. I saw things that I could barely make sense of. People with glowing markings, one of them was me!... and… Others, biomechanical robots? Then there was a monster…. Dissolving into dust, as if..

 **As is the tides of time took its toll…**

"Oi! Time girl! You listening or what?" I was pulled out of the strange vision by the floating voice to see the swirling vortex. I looked at everyone, and suddenly realized that they weren't staring at the floating purple vortex. But at the now shaking door, hissing could be heard from outside. Emilee was up on her feet, shaking, Kacey was staring wide eyed from her spot on the floor. Sydney and Amanda were clinging to each other. Bright purple seemed to illuminate the room. I vaguely remember hearing the voice that was speaking to us… I know it said that we had a choice… Either enter the portal and lose our home, everything that we know… Or die, and know that our deaths would be meaningless in the future. Neither option was great. I thought of my friends, and our families. They'd miss us, hell, they'd might even get hysterical. Then I thought of the world. Why would they care? All they would know is that 7 nameless kids disappeared into nothingness, and would possibly be on the news for a little while, with the mild mention of us for years to come. Then… we'd just fade away.

 **No**. I **don't** want to fade. I strood over and grabbed Sydney's bag, and pulled out one stone at a time.

"Hold onto them, we're going in." They all looked at me dumbfounded as I handed each one their represented stone.

"Jess, what about our families?" Kacey squeaked, clinging to her stone as if it was a life line.

"When the time comes, they'll understand." I responded, holding the clear one. It, seemed to glow a little bit at my touch.

"What about the other people?" Sydney asked. I looked at her.

"Since when did these people here care for us?" I asked, turning to face her. She stared at me. "Since when where we outcasts treated the same as them?" The door shook violently again, dust seemingly coming down. "So it's either that." I pointed to the door, again shaking. "Or we do something about our lives." Hissing was still heard, but the grim expressions on all of our faces seemed to permit the silence. The door rattled again, and Emilee looked at the portal.

"I'm going in." I looked at her. "I am not going to wait here for that door to come down." Emilee stated, walking towards the portal. She hesitated for a moment, then took a step forward and vanished, Amanda letting out a squeak at Emilee disappearing. The door rocked again, and I noticed that the hinges were starting to loosen. All four of us stared in horror. One final heave, the door fell, and holy shit. I didn't think any of us could scream any louder. The windows shattered, paper and laptops were flying all over the place. Hell, even the lights started to flicker with electricity dancing across them. Kacey and Amanda lept through, their screaming vanishing entirely. The portal suddenly started to static and shake, as if threatening to close. I had no time to think, so I did the most impulsive thing I've ever done. I seized Sydney's arm, and dragged her screaming into the portal, and with a final glance, saw the Rahkshi extending its arm towards us, fist clutching.

* * *

 **Sydney:**

Why can't people have somewhat normal days? Were the odds not in our favor today? Or was it just Karma being a bitch and kicking us for something that we've done in the past…. Heck if I know. Cause today hasn't been a very good day at all. First off, Rahkshi, then the floating talking portal…. Now…. Heights. This isn't how I wanted to do my first skydiving trip. Hell…. We didn't even have the equipment to do this. Yet here we were, falling and flailing around, screaming our lungs out. Something I think must have happened with the portal, mostly because it felt like it was vibrating. It may have been just me though.

"FUCK! WHY'D I DO THAT!" I heard Jessica scream, and I twisted in mid-air to see her flailing about as she fell.

"WHOO-HOO!" I heard Amanda shout before she shot past the two of us, her arms at the side of her body as she rocketed forwards.

"Oh look, Amanda's Nora…."Jessica commented as Amanda did a flip before stretching out. However, this action soon led to something unexpected as half of her body seemed to glow and change, the rest of her body following shortly afterwards. My breath hitched up a little, the same prickling heat on my back from earlier. Casting a quick look at Jessica, I saw that her face had turned a deathly pale. Something was wrong.

"What the hell happened?" Jessica screamed as she started to glow as well. I gasped, and felt my eyes go wide. It didn't seem as if Jessica was aware of this, but as I watched on in horror her limbs slowly began to become like those you find on robots while her body began to expand outwards, as if her very bones were growing inside of her. Noticing me gazing at her, Jessica turned to me and ask me, "What are you-?," before noticing her own appearance. A look of horror crossed over her face, which had begun to develop what looked like red and white markings, before her body flickered like a shoddy video tape and disappeared into nothingness.

"... Jessie?" I asked, voice cracking as I realized the inevitable: I was alone.

* * *

 **Jessica:**

Holy shit. **Holy. Fucking. Shit.** What the hell is happening to me! Thoughts just like that ran rampant in my mind as Sydney disappeared, her own body shifting and changing, with blue and gold markings developing like mine. I was still falling and flailing, watching in horror as my body began to change more. The wind was suddenly in my ears again, and buildings started to rush towards me. I panicked, and my arm shot out, grabbing a pipe protruding from the building wall. Something popped out of place in my shoulder.

"FUCK!" I yelped, nearly letting go of the pipe. My shoulder felt like it was on fire as I clutched onto the pipe like my life depended on it. I was gasping in pain, and struggled to ease myself down to a lower pipe to assess the damage. I failed miserably, my one arm gave out, and I fell the last ten feet in a heap. Groaning I sat up, and looked at my hands. I gulped, seeing that they'd somewhat enlarged and was coated in a red and white armor. This whole situation is so strange and bizarre…. But… Seemed familiar. Sounds filled the alley. A market place? Slowly getting up and wincing, I started to limp my way to the alley entrance, and poked my head out. Nope. Nope. Nope. Na-ah. I was not walking out with little robots running amok in the area. A sharp screech echoed in the alley way. Whipping around, I took several steps back, panting.

"Hey, are you alright?" I turned my head to see one of the small robots had come up to me, clearly concerned. I also took note that various others had taken interest.

"I….. I think I'm lost.." I stuttered quietly , kneeling down to match his height, and wobbling a little. The little robot seemed to raise its eyebrow, reddish eyes starting to narrow.

"I would say so. I've never seen you around here on Metru Nui." He stated, in which I noticed he'd started to twirl his staff. I twitched a little, unsure if he was even safe to be around. The screech sounded again, and the whole street went dead quiet. The little robot stiffened a little bit, and readied his staff.

"No… Run.." I sputtered out, Rahkshi coming into view, snarling. It looked very pissed off. "Little guy, take my word for it and run. That thing is very pissed off… and it's after me." I pointed out, stiffening more as I stood up and glared at the green reptilian monster. I could see that the other little robots started to back off, some took off running, as if frightened. The Rahkshi screeched, and took off running at me. Fuck this. I pushed the robot I was talking to right, and went right into the alley behind where I was standing. I could almost feel the inevitable doom looming over me. But better it following me than going after the little robots.

* * *

 **Jaller:**

Jaller stared in awe as the red and white Toa took off running, Lerahk in hot pursuit. The Toa was the one that really got him. Little guy? Really? New to the island or not, all Toa usually know what a matoran was, yet she didn't. Also not to mention that the Toa seemed a bit disorientated. Also there was also the fact of how organic she looked too. Jaller shook his head and stood up. He was going to report this to Tahu as soon as he could.

"Toa Tahu!"

"Lerahk! It went down the alley!"

"By Pit, who was that Toa?"

"Don't know, but she isn't doing a very good job at her job."

"Haha." Jaller sent a glare at the offending matoran, causing him to snap his mouth closed.

"Jaller, what happened?" Tahu asked firmly, looking around for danger. Jaller pointed down the alley that the Female Toa ran down.

"Apparently there's a new Toa here. And for some reason, she has a Rahkshi chasing her, a Lerahk to be precise." Tahu stiffened at the last part. His eyes dangerously narrowed at the last sentence, and Jaller took a hesitant step back. It'd been a awhile since he'd last seen that face.

"Do you know which way they went?" Tahu asked through clenched teeth. Jaller just simply pointed in said direction. Tahu took off running. And Jaller prayed that the female Toa was alright.

* * *

 **Jessica:**

Left, left, right, left, right, right. I kept changing directions in hopes to shake off the green monster. One look back told me that it was wrong.

"The shit!? You can fly?!" I yelped, shifting right. A hum filled the hot air, and a screech answered me. I was panting, suddenly realizing how hot it was in this area. The little robots sure did like their industry. I´m not used to this heat! I feel like I might pass out soon! I thought, taking a left turn. In pain, feeling like I was gonna pass out, and losing steam. And the Rahkshi was gaining. A final turn, and I realized that I was screwed. A dead end, filled with nothing but pipes and garbage laying around. "Fuck!" I spat, twisting around to hope to back track. Sadly, it proved to be no longer an option, the Rahkshi blocked the only way out. I backed up, the feeling of impending doom was now. Breath hitched, backed to a wall, and with no way to escape. The prickling heat came back, only with more force. I was trembling with fear, anticipation…. **Power** … it wasn't something that I'd normally think about, but it felt as if I had the **power** to do something to stop this. I didn't realize that the Rahkshi was running full force at me, knocking and made an attempt to pin me. However, a burst of heat rushed at me and something hit the Rahkshi, sending it tumbling a few feet away from me screeching bloody murder. I looked at it confused, then looked towards the exit. Oh shit… those were my exact thoughts, and my breath becoming hitched. Right there, was a very angry looking robot, his red eyes boring holes into me. He's going to kill me… I'm going to die! The Rahkshi screeched, clearly showing its distaste at the new arrival. The bigger robot looked away from me and his(?) expression went very dark. In a few quick strides, he stood in a defensive stance. Something was wrong with me though. My vision was kind of blurring a little, and sounds seemed to be fading in and out.

"Hey!... alright?... need to…. Now!" Every few words he said faded out, and as he spoke he fired a quick blast at the green menace, then turned to face me, that dangerous look still in his eyes. I started to hyperventilate, that same power was still building, almost to the boiling point. Scrambling back to my feet, I tried to make myself look at least intimidating. He looked at me strangely, before taking a step forward, along with the Rahkshi, who'd recovered and was dashing towards the two of us.

"STAY BACK!" I screamed, throwing my hands forward, the power suddenly seemed like a river, flowing far too fast and far too quickly. Both of the robots were sent flying backwards, only the Rahkshi started to dissolve. Much like the vision I had earlier… The red robot though, groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. I could feel my legs wobbling uncontrollably. I felt extremely tired, almost like I'd had an extremely stressful day. Everything was fading, and I felt my legs give out. Everything went black before I hit the ground. And the same voice from before spoke up.

'Welcome home.'

* * *

Spirit watched Scribe look over the paperwork, healing runes floating around him.

"Scribe, are you sure that you don't want me to help you out with that? There's quite a bit of paperwork there. And didn't the healers say that you should take it easy for a few days at least?" She inquired, gesturing to the rather large stack of papers on the table. Scribe only glanced up at her before returning to work on the papers.

"Well, these do need to be in pretty soon, and you don't know half of the things that need to be filled out." He pointed out.

"I've been here for almost 3 centuries Scribe. I know a good deal of things that need to be done and filled out." Spirit said, rolling her blue eyes. Scribe bit visibly bit his lip.

"Like how you remember who you are?" He snapped mildly. Spirit stiffened, and looked down. She knew that he hated to say that, even though it was true. She could barely remember who she was before she was chosen to join their ranks. Scribe stared for a few seconds before returning to the paperwork, grumbling. Spirit sighed, and pulled up the world tab that they were assigned to. Bionicle based, like the one Spirit was from, seemed pretty stable.

That was until Spirit saw 14 little dots clustered in a spot on the planet. Squinting, Spirit zoomed in on the map to bring up Metru Nui, and her eyes widened. Right under their noses, 14 people form a different realm had managed to sneak past them, but this was also given the fact that the two of them were on a mission to stop a zombies from invading another universe. When in the name of Karzahni did this happen?

"Something up, Spirit? You look like something's happened." Scribe asked, causing the the Andre Toa to flinch.

"Um, it's nothing really, possibly just an anomaly in the system."She said quickly, closing the world tab and standing up.

"We both know that the chance of there being an 'anomaly'," Scribe looked at her with suspicion in his eyes, and the two started at one another for several seconds before his head began to bob.

"Then maybe my world tab needs to be updated or something, I'll be back, uh, 15 minutes tops? It'll be quick, promise." She stammered, and Scribe looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes before waving her off.

"You go do that, I'll… I'll get this paperwork finished…" He murmured as his head dropped closer and closer to the stack of papers below him. Spirit blinked a couple of times.

"Dude…. Go to bed, you're dead tired, you haven't slept since we've gotten back." Spirit firmly pointed out, walking to the door. "And if you're not in bed-" She was cut off as the sound of snoring began to fill the room. "Oh for the love of…. Mata Nui above." Spirit shook her head and snapped her fingers quietly, pulling a blanket out of her dimensional pocket and grabbing a small pillow from one of the seats in the room. After she'd give Scribe the two items in question, she slowly tip-toed out of the room before closing the door behind her.

"Thank Mata Nui that he was almost out cold when I saw that…" She muttered before hurrying down the hall down to the Rifters teleportation area.

"You…. You **want** to go to world 44672?" The rifter at the teleporter asked, looking very confused at Spirit. Nodding, Spirit pointed to her wrist as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since Scribe or I have gone, so it needs to be checked, to see how it's doing."

"But isn't that what your World Tab is for?" The Rifter pointed out, looking at her suspiciously.

"Kid… We just like to do the checks ourselves, we never know if it'll malfunction or not." Spirit said calmly. The rifter just looked at her before rolling his eyes and went back to calibrating the portal.

"Al…. Alright, coordinates are locked in. Just be back before I have to explain to my supervisors why I let someone through."

"Don't worry… I will be." Spirit murmured before stepping into the swirling vortex.

The first thing Spirit noticed once she stepped out was the sweltering heat of Ta Metru. She didn't mind the heat, but it usually bothered her after a while. Quickly looking around, she noticed that she was close to the Ta Suva, which may have explained the heat there. The area around though seemed deserted for the most part, only a few scattered matoran. That was when she saw Toa Tahu, carrying something in his arms towards his Suva. Spirit tilted her head, kneeling down to get a closer look at him. Tahu seemed to be in a hurry, almost panicked. From what she could tell, Tahu was carrying a red and white female toa, who appeared to be unconscious at the moment. Spirit stared in confusion, there was only one Toa of Time that she knew of in this universe, and he'd and his team had gone MIA sometime ago. Most were presumed dead due to them just vanishing the way that they did. But this couldn't be one of their grand-kids, it couldn't be! They weren't supposed to be here until they were at least 18… or older! She couldn't remember how old they right now. Something was up…. And The Toa of Spirit knew that she needed to figure it out before Scribe woke up… or without him finding out. But then again… it wouldn't hurt to check now would it? Shifting to her more 'intangible' form, Spirit swiftly followed Tahu into his Suva. The heat in there was near unbearable, it must have been coming from his symbol. She paused when Tahu suddenly turned right into a spare room, before barging out again; this time heading to the market. Something was definitely up. Stilling her intangible form, Spirit entered the room. Right in the bed she lay, in an entirely different form than the one she was born in: Jessica Sawyer, granddaughter of the only known Toa of Time. Spirit didn't know how she recognized her right off the bat, but she knew. Spirit remembered the telling of the new generation. She could only hope that it wouldn't come to pass.

 **Toa-of-Spirit: Heeeey guys… remember when I said I was gonna try and update a little more often?... Yeah… that might not happen for a little while… But me and Scribe are going to see about reamping some of the older chapters!**

 **Jessica:... You've made your readers wait almost a whole f***** year to tell them this?**

 **Toa-of-Spirit: I'm officially out of school. So until I find a job, I have more free time on my hands… also, things have been pretty hectic lately….**

 **Jessica: That's no excuse, woman!**

 **Scribe of Thanatos: Trust me, she's lucky in not having a job…**

 **Toa-of-Spirit: You have a job? Since when?**

 **Jessica: OMFG!? REALLY YOU TWO!**

 **Tahu:... Why are you so hot-headed?**

 **Scribe of Thanatos: Kind of ironic, considering who's speaking...**

 **Toa-of-Spirit: HAHA! That's funny!**

 **Tahu & Jessica: *glare at the two***

 **Toa-of-Spirit:... Should we run?**

 **Jessica: Maybe. Maybe just you…**

 **Toa-of-Spirit: Scribe… could you be a dear and finish this up? *Dashes off***

 **Scribe of Thanatos: Alright then. In that case, until next time, everyone! *Turns back to Tahu and Jessica* As for you two, *raises hand up* Cold Front! Atomic Calibration! Good luck getting us now, suckers! *Runs off in a different direction from Toa-of-Spirit***

 ***Tahu and Jessica stare at him***

 **Jessica: Um…**

 **Tahu:... I'm gonna get him…**

 **Scribe of Thanatos: *Turns back to face them* Grease!**

 ***Both Tahu and Jessica slip, and a whole string of different verbal swearing is heard***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sydney:**

Want to know what else sucks about falling without any aid? And into liquid protodermis? Impact. And it hurt like hell. Also adding factors that I was scared witless, had no idea where I was, and am soaking wet? Pure and utter terror that screamed in my mind; Get to land! Get to land! Of course.. It didn't help that I was entirely disoriented, but after a few minutes, I was able to find a grabbable ledge and heave myself up. Geez… I never thought adrenaline was so useful at times… I thought as I slowly staggered to my feet. I know for a fact that I'd changed into a Toa… of some element or another, wasn't sure. And judging by all the liquid protodermis, and the construction of the buildings, I didn't even have to guess where I was.

"Ga-Metru? Whoa… That's quite a jump from where we were." I mumbled, my gaze lingering on the buildings, then jumping back to my newly armored arms and legs. "But it's gonna take some getting used to these."

"Excuse me." A feminine voice sounded to my left, causing me to flinch and look wildly around, half expecting a Rahkshi. "You alright?" I looked down to see a Ga-Matoran, and I visually showed my relief.

"Mata Nui, please don't scare me like that…" I replied, bringing my hands to my face(Mask? I have no idea now!).

"Sorry about that. But I did just see you climb out of the water as if something was after you… Would… would you like me to take you to see Toa Gali?" She asked tilting her head. I slowly blinked, trying to process what she'd said.

"She's the Toa of Water, right?" I muttered, still somewhat disoriented from the water. The matoran froze.

"You didn't know?" She demanded, blue eyes narrowing dangerously. I gulped and took a small step back, trying to mind the ledge, hands raised in defence.

"L-look, please, I really need to see at least someone from the Metru Nui Toa! Its urgent!" I sputtered, suddenly realizing how much trouble I could be in with the locals. She looked at me, eyes still narrowed dangerously, but with a slight look of concern.

"What's so urgent that you need to see Gali?" The Matoran asked. I looked at her with worried eyes.

"I... I…" I couldn't finish, I was shaking from the fear. Then something grabbed my leg, and yanked. I screamed, grabbing onto the edge as best I could. "Help… me!" I managed to get out, just before being pulled back under the liquid protodermis.

 **Hahli:**

She was panicked, scared. Hahli knew this just by looking at her facial features. But who was this panicked Toa? Why was she so concerned about the whole situation? But it didn't seem to help her any when a Rahkshi snagged her by the leg and dragged her back into the water. And the utter fear that showed in her face. Something was going on, and Hahli needed to find it out. Within seconds of the teal and gold Toa going underwater, Hahli dashed off in pursuit of the monster and the Toa. Macku came into view as she rushed past.

"Macku! Find Toa Gali and tell her to head towards the crossroads down near the pier! There's trouble!" Hahli called out as she dashed past her startled friend. Hahli didn't even look back to see Macku drop the things she was carrying, and run off to find said Toa, calling her name. It wasn't all too hard to track the two of them as the current pulled them closer and closer to the Protodermis Sea, but the question was…. Was the Toa able to hold out?

 **Sydney:**

I was spooked…. No, wrong term, I was terrified at the fact that something had me by the leg, and was attempting to drown me. Dread, panic… I couldn't describe how I was feeling now though. It was…. something else. I choked as I resurfaced, attempting to keep my head above the protodermis. The red Rahkshi (I hate the fact that I don't know their names) somehow managed to hook its hand around my leg, using it as leverage to drag me back down with it, so the sudden jolt and a mouth full of protodermis surprised me. People have mentioned to me, or I've heard about it, that sometimes, it's fight or flight. And the douchebag of a Rahkshi was making the latter of the two hard.

Frantically, I attempted to kick at the arm that was holding me down, all the while trying to swim up. Good thing; I was doing ok at first, I was able to poke my head out for almost a minute, so I was able to spit out the liquid protodermis that was in my mouth. Bad part; I ended up whacking my head on something, completely dazing me. The Rahkshi must of realised this and started to pull me back down again. I'm gonna drown… I can't! No! Help! Half panicked thoughts bounced around in my mind, air bubbles floating up from my mouth, soon popping on the surface. It seemed so far away now. I can't die!

I started to struggle again, this time reaching down to attempt to unlatch the Rahkshi's hand. Lungs are burning, I don't have much time! Something struck me in the chest, forcing out what little air I had left in me. Half panicked, I made a vain attempt to reach the surface. I'm not as strong as I think I am, because the world around me is starting to turn dark. I heard a faint splash though. Who is it?

 **Gali:**

At the sound of a Ga-Matoran calling for her, Gali looked in her direction as she and three other Po-Matoran set down the protosteel support beam next to a half-repaired building. "What is it, Macku?," She asked, recognizing the Ga-Matoran as she drew closer.

"Toa Gali, there-there's a Toa who's looking for you, but they've been attacked by a Rahkshi and they… they need your help!," Macku sputtered, but Gali stopped listening as she began to run in the direction Macku had come from. Soon, Gali spotted Hahli and several Ga-Matoran on their boats, circling around what can only be the Toa and Rahkshi. Gali jumped into the protodermis and swiftly swam towards the boats.

Within seconds, Gali reached the boats and climbed aboard, Hahli and Shasa turning to look at her as she stepped on. "Where is the Toa?," Gali asked, looking over the boat's side towards the rippling liquid.

"We had followed the Toa and the Rahkshi out to here. But it seems like they haven't moved from this spot, and that is concerning me right now…" Hahli told her, but as she said this, the three were bumped up as something hit the bottom of the boat.

"They're under the boat!" Gali exclaimed, and dove over the side of the boat to help the Toa, her Kanohi Kaukau activating as she breached the surface. Once she passed under the water, she soon saw the Toa struggling weakly, a Turahk dragging them deeper as the Toa began to lose consciousness.

You won't be taking her, son of Makuta! Gali thought, and raced towards the two. As she drew near, the Rahkshi noticed her and let out a screech before pointing its staff at her. Remembering what the Turahk's beams did to Jaller, Gali swam in a spiral to avoid the blasts, the red beams firing past her harmlessly as she drew near. Once she got close enough, Gali pulled one of her aqua axes off of her feet and struck the Rahkshi, disarming the creature and dealing a large dent into its chassis. As if realizing that it was becoming too troublesome, the Rahkshi's head opened and its Kraata ejected from its armor, the serpentine being soon disappearing into the silvery sea.

While she wanted to pursue the creature, Gali knew that she had to focus on helping the Toa out. Swimming back down, Gali grabbed the Toa and began to pry her out of the Rahkshi husk. However, with nothing living inside, the armor remained stiff, the limbs wrapped around her body. Realizing that she couldn't remove the shell from the Toa, Gali had to carry the husk with the Toa up towards the surface, going slowly upwards from the added weight.

Eventually, with some struggling, Gali managed to get break the surface and tossed the Toa and the armor on the closest boat, startling the Ga-Matoran at the sight of the Rahkshi body. Several of the other matoran seemed to be a bit blown away at the sight of the half dead Toa, but one leapt into action at the realization that she wasn't breathing. Once Gali was in the boat, she took over trying to help the mystery Toa to breath again. Seconds later, the Toa's eyes flew open, and she scrambled to the side of the boat, coughing up the water that she'd taken in.

"It's alright now, you're safe sister," Gali said, putting a supporting hand on the Toa's shoulder. The female Toa flinched and turned her head enough to look at Gali, eyes wide and filled with fear.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She asked, tone seemingly all too familiar. Gali blinked, looking all to confused. The Toa just stared blankly before bringing her hands to her mask. "Ow… my head hurts something awful." She muttered, swaying in her seat. Realizing that the Toa most likely had a concussion, Gali grabbed her to hold them down, trying to keep them from moving about.

"Keep still, you might have a concussion," Gali told her, trying to make it so that her concussion wasn't aggravated.

"Well, that's a first.." a soft mutter sounded before a soft clank rang out, signalling that she'd passed out, and her head had landed on Gali's shoulder. The Toa of water couldn't help but to pause at what the mysterious Toa had said, and almost didn't think of it until she'd carefully laid her at the bottom of the boat to assess any other damage. One thing Gali noticed was the etching scars running up her right arm, all in a familiar pattern. Now unsure, but putting the pieces together, Gali slowly tilted the Toa's head to the left to reveal the left side of the mask. Gali gasped. _"Sydney?!"_

* * *

 **Emilee;**

What the fuck are up with portals? What is their issue? I mean, sure they're awesome in a retrospect, but really? Out of all the fucking places it could have taken me; it had to be fucking freezing… with snow…. and ice. I ended up screaming and kicking snow around for a few minutes, fuming at the fact that there had been no snow, or that it had not even been snowing where I was before being teleported here.

A sudden screech brought me out of my thoughts, and I jumped aside just in time to avoid getting hit by a blast of red energy. Turning to look where the blast had come from, I saw that fucking white… whatever the thing was standing on a snow drift.

"Fuck this!" I snapped, turning on my heels and running away from it. From experience, I knew that I'd have to give it my all in the deep snow, and to watch out for ice. But what I didn't realize, was that there was a road in the direction that I was going, and because of that, I nearly slipped and fell face forward onto the road. At least I can run faster now! I thought, scrambling a little to get back up onto my feet, and nearly slipping again.

"Mother fucking!" I spat, once again gaining the momentum needed to move forward. I took a quick glance behind me, and I was shocked. I was never told that those things could fly! "You've got to be kidding me!' I sputtered out in awe.

The white monster didn't seem to care about that, and proceeded to dive bomb at me. The only reason it didn't get me on the dive was because I slipped and fell, landing face-first on the cold hard metal floor as the creature buzzed right over me. Wait? Metal? I thought, lifting my head up a little and looking up. There were several small robots staring directly at me, unsure of the situation before them. Getting up, I saw that most of them had started to converse a little bit, and kept glancing back at me.

"Excuse me… Is there someone that I can talk to here? Well the person who happens to be in charge at the moment?" I asked, at least hoping that I could find someone that could at least help me out. Hissing could be heard, and I stiffened, and all the little bots froze and looked around, some with panicked expressions on their faces.

 **Kopaka:**

Kopaka frowned as he looked over the damaged crystal towers of Ko-Metru, the bottom of the spires hidden by the cold mist. It's hard to believe that despite the efforts of the Rahaga, there are still so many Rahi running about, He thought as he looked over the area, his telescopic eye zooming in and out as he looked for any sign of possible danger. Even though the Rahaga have been working as hard as they can to capture the Rahi, ever since Makuta had been defeated, it seemed as if there has been more and more Rahi appearing each week.

A sudden explosion sounded down below, startling the bird Rahi and Kopaka from his vigilance. Turning in the direction of the blast, Kopaka's mask zoomed in on the direction, revealing several Matoran running away from the blast, a Rahkshi standing by the blast, its helmet open to let out a screech that Kopaka was unable to hear, but the white coloring identified it well enough.

Kuurahk, He thought bitterly, his mouth twitching into a sneer before he jumped down from his outlooking point, skating down the crystalline surface of the tower as he raced towards the blast. As he neared the Rahkshi, he noticed that it was pursuing a red and white female being, the female luckily avoiding being hit by the anger-inducing beams or the staff. She must have some experience with them before to have survived this long, He thought to himself before the female tripped over some debris, sending her sprawling across the cold pathways beneath her, and heard her start screaming profanities he hadn't heard in awhile. ...That, or she was just lucky until now, He amended as he drew closer, the Kuurahk approaching the prone female. As the Rahkshi drew near, he pulled out his blades and formed a path of ice in front of him, proceeding to zoom past the Rahkshi and yanking the female out of the path before coming to a stop nearly a block away, the female screaming the whole way.

"Stay here," He told her before rushing back towards the Rahkshi, the beast letting out a screech at its natural foe before lunging forwards. Kopaka blocked the speartip with his shield before slashing back, the two of them beginning to strike back and forth in a macabre dance of blade and spear.

...Perhaps I have reading those Onu-Metru fables too much, Kopaka thought to himself, grimacing slightly at the fact that Lewa might have had a point. This thought proved to be devastating, however, as the Kuurahk managed to land a strike on the inside of his arm, sending his shield clattering away from him. Realizing that it was pointless to defend now, Kopaka split his blade into two swords, spinning the blades around before charging forwards, spinning around before striking out with both swords, the Kuurahk stopping his blow with the pole of his staff.

What he didn't expect was the female to barrel into the Kuurahk, sending the two of them tumbling and sliding down the icy road. Kopaka was stunned by her sudden boldness, seeing as she had no weapons on her person. But it was the fiery look that startled him the most, mostly because it mostly reminded him of Tahu when he was angry, but had the same coldness that Kopaka himself was known for. What he didn't expect was for her to raise her head a little, mouth wide open, and a spark that soon transitioned to a flame that engulfed the son of Makuta in fire. The Rahkshi must have not expected this, and gave a shrill screech of agony before it was silenced, the opening helmet letting the fire burn the Kraata into ashes even faster.

Once the fire had died out, Kopaka began to walk towards the female, taking slow steps to not draw her ire at him until he stopped twenty steps away from her. "What are you?," He asked with little to no emotion, his telescoping eye zooming in and out as he took in as much of her as possible, intent of finding out how she had done that. She looked at him with a confused expression, before her mask scrunched up, and she started coughing, small puffs of smoke coming out with each cough.

"I'm just a teen…. Whose mouth freaking burns…. Holy -did I do that?" She asked quietly, clumsily standing up, and nudging the now dead Kuurahk with her foot with intense curiosity. As she poked at the now unoccupied shell, Kopaka realized that she was unaware of her powers beforehand, making her-

"Weak," He finished aloud, making the female flinch and glare at him.

"What?" She hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No tools," He pointed out, raising his weapons to point at her empty hands.

"No training," He gestured to the surrounding area, emphasising on the debris from the damages.

"No control," He finished, pointing at her mouth and, by proxy, her recent attack.

"If you tried that on someone expecting an attack, you will die," He finished, looking her dead in the eye. The female was panting, from what he could tell was anger.

"You don't know what the hell happened to me today." She practically snarled. "Me and my friends were attacked! And-" The female froze, eyes going suddenly wide in horror. Kopaka paused, unsure of what was on her mind, but stiffened as she whipped around looking panicked. "My friends… SHIT! Where are they! Did they make it?!" She blurted, turning her head around, looking frightened. Kopaka didn't understand the females sudden panic.

"What others?," He asked, eyes narrowing in worry of other beings or Rahkshi running about.

"AMANDA! JESSIE! KACEY! CAN ANY OF YOU HEAR ME!?" The female screamed, not seeming to be paying attention to him. "SYD! GUYS! COME ON, ANSWER ME!"

Kopaka's eyes widened slightly at the last name, recognizing it from before, and hid his surprise before he asked the female, "Syd? Sydney Watson?" He didn't expect the female to quickly twist around, looking at him with wide and panicked eyes.

"How do you know her?" She whispered, and Kopaka noted that her body was trembling. "How do you know her name?"

"We've… met before," He told her, not wanting to reveal his connections to someone who Syd shouldn't have met before, his mind rushing about at the thought of Syd being threatened. She was harmed before, when she went against the Makuta, He thought to himself, If she was attacked by the Rahkshi… Not wanting to spend any more time wastefully worrying, he turned and began to briskly walk towards the nearest functioning chute station. Even if he wasn't used to it, the chutes would be the quickest way to get to the Coliseum, and thus the Turaga for help. He didn't expect to be grabbed by the arm.

"Please! You have to help me find them!" The female pleaded, signs of desperation in her voice. Kopaka rolled his eyes slightly, and turned around, only to be shocked at what he saw. The female being that stood before him was human, with short jet black hair, and icy colored eyes framed with glasses. "I need to find them!"

"Follow me," He told her, quickly shuffling this surprise to the back of his thoughts. As surprising as it was, it made more sense for a human to know Syd than someone from here. As they slowly made their way to the chute station, he noticed that the girl was falling behind, taking a quick glance, he saw that she was slowly coming to her stop, her breathing becoming ragged. Kopaka blinked, now unsure of the issue.

"Is… everything turning… kinda orange to you?"She asked, before tipping over into the snow face-first. Kopaka dashed towards her prone form and lifted her up, checking her over for any serious injury. After a quick look over, he found no external injury, but her heartbeat was rather weak, and her body was beginning to freeze. Stifling a curse, he picked her body up in his arms before running towards the chute, medical attention for the human now being one of the main points of focus on his mind. You better rest while you can, He thought to himself as he neared the Chute System, Because I'm sure that we both have plenty of questions for one another when you wake up.

* * *

 **Amanda:**

I looked around, knowing that there was a look of confusion on my face. How'd I get here? I couldn't help but to wonder as I looked around. Landing was ok… but I thought that the freaky portal was going to take us outside, not some different place entirely. I thought, carefully stepping around some debris that were scattered all over the place.

"And I thought my room was bad!" I muttered, carefully extracting myself from the enclosed spot. Silence permitted the damp air, signifying that it had recently rained not to long ago. I turned my head in all directions, hoping to see my friend were nearby.

"Hello? Guys? Can ya hear me?!" I called out, and stayed quiet in high hopes that all of my friends were at least close by. Again, silence filled the air. "This is really freaking me out right now…." I said to myself, a sinking feeling falling in the pit of my stomach. I rubbed my eyes, feeling them water from the unusual amount of dust that was in the air. That's when I noticed my hands for the first time; larger than they were before,sky blue and white, and mechanical. Nearly shrieking in utter terror, I stared at my hands and arms, aghast from their sudden transformation. Ok, ok Amanda! You gotta calm down, see if you can find help! Surely there's someone here who can help you find your friends and change you back! My mind raced, unsure of my next move. What if something bad happened to everyone? What if those…. Things got them!? Okay no! Think positive Amanda! Go find help….

"If there is any…" I nearly spat upon realizing that the place I was in looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. Or even lived in. Most of the buildings that I could see in desolate condition, some were even collapsed and in rubble. Transport tubes(or water pipes, I really don't know) where hanging by green cables, but then I noticed that those same green cables were connected to the ground and attached to a nearby building. I blinked, unsure of what the green stuff was. Shivering slightly, I brought my hands to my arms in an attempt to warm them(can mechanical arms get cold?), and I started walking, in high hopes of finding someone that knew the area better than me.

Unknown to the new Toa, a blue Rahkshi watched her from afar, waiting for the right moment to strike. And a Phase Dragon was also watching, keeping a strict but patient eye on the strange being that had entered its territory. The Rahkshi fluttered its spines a little, not wanting to give away its position to the new Toa. It's master had orders to kill the strange hybrid of Toa and human, none were here to be left alive. And it knew that if the one it was stalking made it to the busier part of this Metru, it'd lose the kill. Like a ghost, the Rahkshi dropped down and quietly followed the Toa. The Rahkshi's actions didn't go unnoticed though, as the Phase Dragon perked up to see the red Rahkshi prowling in its territory. The dragon's legs coiled, hydraulics hissing slightly, as it prepared to give chase to the Rahkshi that was invading its territory.

 **Lewa;**

Lewa twitched as a resonating sound reverberated through the Metru, startling him out of his own musings and nearly causing him to nearly fall off his perch. He didn't know what caused the loud sound, but the large dust cloud from the still relatively abandoned district indicated where it was. Shouts from several matoran sounded below, and he could make out that it was possibly just a building collapsing. But it was just the suddenness of it that slightly bothered him. It wouldn't hurt to investigate what caused it, he had better to do at the moment, but he figured that visiting Onua would have to wait. Lewa prepared his air katana's, and glided down to the street, hoping that he'd at least get a little bit of information about the area; so he'd know what to be prepared for when going in. Spotting Kongu among the crowd of Le, Po, and Ga matoran. Kongu noticed Lewa making his way towards him and flagged him down.

"Toa! Did you spot-see that?" He asked swiveling his head towards the buildings and pointing.

"I did, it startle-scared me. Any thought-idea of what the crash-bang was?" Lewa asked, eyes surprisingly bright and curious. The matoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, but I do know that there was a Phase Dragon lives in that area, must have spotted something and decided to chase it. Can't say for though." Lewa frowned a little.

"Anyone foot-walking in that area?" Kongu pondered for a moment.

"I do know that a couple of Po-Matoran went down towards the edge of this district and the abandoned one." Lewa simply nodded before taking some long strides that soon entered into a run. Within seconds, he was airborne.

 **Amanda;**

I lay very still, curled up into a ball; listening for anymore debris that could possibly fall. After several agonizing seconds, I uncurled slowly, lifting my head up to shake off what dust had fallen. It still littered the air, leaving it hard to see very far ahead of me. A loud bellow sounded behind me, sending shivers up my spine. Whipping around I half expected a Rahkshi to be right behind me. Nothing, which left me to be very confused. The bellow sounded again, this time sounding more distressed, and the slight shifting of rubble could be heard. Something is hurt….I… I need to see what it is, figure out a way to help! I thought, quickly scrambling upright to find the source of the bellowing. Coughing and squinting to see where I was going, and to clear my throat, I was greeted by a series of live wires and stone wall. What I didn't expect was a dragon like machine to be trapped under said stone wall. It looked like it was physically capable to move the destroyed wall off of it, but was too afraid to move in fear of being shocked, from what I could tell. I needed to think of something, and fast.

Ok, Amanda, think! Think! What can I do about that live wire?! I can't -... I paused, and looked at my hands. What if… no stupid idea, that spells recipe for death. I raked through my mind, trying to think of something that would ensure the safety of me and the mechanical dragon. Nothing. I looked at my hands again. This is stupid… I couldn't help to think, reaching out to the sparking cables, taking in several deep breaths. But then again… When haven't I done something stupid? I closed my eyes, and prepared myself for the worst. I grabbed, and waited. Nothing. Slowly opening one eye, I noticed that the electricity was going through one arm, and flowing to the other into the other cable. I stole a look at the animal. It was watching me with a confused expression, as if asking; "What are you doing?" I couldn't help but to smile at the dragon.

"Don't worry, I-I'm going to get you out… somehow.." I told it as soothingly as possible. I looked at my hands, know that if I let go of the cables, it could fry the dragon. Then a thought occurred to me. If I can do what I am doing right now with these cables…. Maybe I could absorb the electricity to a point where it won't be lethal for the dragon. I just gotta focus.. I again squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of absorbing the electricity from the cables. Slowly, but surely and growing powerful by the second, I could sense the build up of said power. Just… need to stay… focused!

 **Lewa;**

By the time he got there, the four Po Matoran were safe, though who had saved them was still up in the air. Thankfully, they were able to point him in the direction where the building had collapsed, and did confirm that there was a Phase Dragon living in the area. Now the only problem was actually getting to said area. The sky suddenly rumbled, and a large flash of lightning seemed to emit from the ground. Lewa looked up in utter shock.

"What in Mata-Nui was that crash-bang? I better seek-find what caused that to happen." Lewa quietly muttered to himself before taking a running leap into the air and heading towards the source. Jumping from chute to chute, each one creaking a little at his weight being on, and then suddenly off. It was a wonder that the ones that were still standing considering the damage that was done to them when the Visorak were still around. Lewa shuddered at the thought of the Visorak. Though he had never seen one in person, he remembered how Turaga Matau jumped each time someone said that name. He chuckled, thinking of a good way to prank his Turaga. A soft whine pulled him from his thoughts, along with a gentle 'shushing'. Lewa paused, turning his head in different directions to find the source of the two sounds. Looking down, Lewa's eyes widened when he saw a sky blue Toa kneeling down to stroke the Phase Dragon's snout as it made a concerned whining sound.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok…. I'm ok…" Lewa could hear them say, but it sounded a bit weak. Though he was worried about the Toa being attacked, given the Phase Dragon's current actions he didn't see any reason to be too alarmed.

"Are you safe-fine, sister?," Lewa asked, dropping down a short distance away from the other Toa and the Phase Dragon. The Toa jerked her head in his direction, and the Dragon snarled, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come by! Um…. Who are you though?" The blue Toa asked, standing to her full height; which Lewa noted that she was about a foot and a half smaller that Tahu, and had cable like… hair. Lewa was confused, where did this Toa come from? She must have noticed his unease, and looked around with uncertainty.

"It's alright, just wonder-thinking where you came from," He assured her, raising his hands to show her he meant her no harm. Eyes lowering to the Phase Dragon as it gave a small growl, she patted its muzzle a bit before looking back at him.

"Have you…. Have you seen anyone else?" She asked him, before raising one arm. "About yee high, has either brown, black or blond hair?" Lewa just looked at her very confused.

"I haven't look-spotted anyone like that," Lewa said, and the light blue Toa's shoulders sank a bit. "Cheer up, sister," He said, "If you want, though, I'll help you search-find them." At the moment he said sister, the Toa looked at him strangely.

"Uh…. Why'd you call me sister? I don't know you." She asked, the look on her mask was one of confusion. Lewa noticed that her legs were shaking slightly. "But I do accept your offer for help… I just hope that Syd, Jess, Kacey and Emilee are ok…" She stated before looking around a little. "Where are we, though?"

"We're in Le-Metru, just a short distance from the former test track," He told her, before freezing at one of the names she'd listed. "Wait.. Syd?" The sky blue Toa looked even more confused than before then stiffened a little at his question.

"Sydney is a very good friend of mine… We…. we were attacked at school, then there was a talking portal, we all jumped in….. And well…. I think somewhere in the portal we all got separated. I fell here, ended up helping this poor dragon….. Then you showed up." She stated, voice seemingly shaking. Sensing the fear that was emitting from the Toa, Lewa raised his hands in defence.

"Hey now, I mean you no danger-harm. She and I know one another." Lewa calmly stated, and this seemed to cause the lightning blue Toa to perk up and smile a little.

"That's good at… least… oh boy…" Those were the last words as she nearly collapsed to the ground, the Phase Dragon raising a paw to catch her before she fell to the ground. Lewa nearly panicked, but saw that the Dragon showed no intention of harming the strange Toa, He attempted to step forward to take her, but a soft growl interrupted him. Pausing, Lewa looked at the Rahi, confused. It had a look of mischief in its eyes. Oh you better not do what I think what I think your going to do. Lewa thought.

 **Spirit Toa;**

Spirit couldn't help but snicker as she watched Lewa helplessly chase the over protective Phase Dragon as it carried the unconscious Toa of lightning. She couldn't help but to think of all the possibilities of how the grandchildren could have come to re-enter this universe. Each one was more outlandish than the last, but none so seemed to make any sense whatsoever to her. Spirit looked back at Lewa, who'd fallen face first attempting yet again to grab Amanda, who was flopping around in the jaws of the Phase Dragon. That's four that I've confirmed so far…. I just hope that this is all just a fluke, and that they all can just be sent home to grow up a little more. Spirit couldn't help to think, before stepping off the ledge that she was standing on, and vanishing from sight.


End file.
